¿Donde estoy?
by El mosh
Summary: Jack es transportado a un lugar diferente por culpa de un hechicero misterioso llegando a un lugar llamado arendelle, como se adaptara a este extraño lugar?, ¿lograra volver a casa?


**Bueno... como sabrán no es la primera vez que subo un fic hecho de este xover. Ya he escrito otros, no muchos pero lo he hecho. quiero decir algo personal; borre la historia anterior y decidí poner esta para que ustedes disfruten de esa pareja llamada jelsa, pues en anteriores ocasiones, no escribía muy bien que digamos, pero ya lo tengo controlado a si que espero les agrade este nuevo fic.**

Capitulo uno.- Bienvenido a Arendelle

En un lugar muy lejano, hay un reino prospero llamado Arendelle donde aguardaban la pronta llegada de la navidad, una época de paz y amor, una época como esta que hoy compartimos, muchos albergan en su alma la cálida esperanza de nuevas y hermosas bendiciones. Este reino prospero está bajo la tutela de la reina Elsa, junto con la princesa o de otro modo conocido como el hermana de Elsa… Anna.

Había pasado un año desde que Anna inicio la búsqueda de su hermana, cuando esta perdió el control y expuso sus poderes a todo el mundo, junto con un chico llamado Kristoff, que fue uno de los pocos hombres que trabajan con la venta de hielo para ganarse la vida.

Durante la búsqueda por fin la encuentran, pero cuando Elsa y Anna discuten ella accidentalmente congela el corazón de Anna y así Kristoff y Olaf decidieron llevar a Anna de nuevo a Arendelle con el Príncipe Hans a quien ella creia que era su verdadero amor pero, por desgracia, Hans la traicionó al dejarla morir, pero al final, gracias a las palabras de aliento de Olaf Anna, se las arregló para escapar y salvó a su hermana, pero por desgracia no es capaz de obtener un acto de verdadero amor, ella se congeló. Justo cuando toda esperanza había terminado… ¡resulta que Elsa fue la clave para que Anna no quedara congelada! Sólo después de ese momento Olaf había dicho que: "solo un acto de amor verdadero descongelara el corazón...", que es cuando Elsa finalmente descubrió la clave para encontrar la paz a su corazón herido y así detener el invierno eterno de Arendelle, devolviéndola a su estado.

Ahora mismo, se encontraban desayunando, Elsa se sentó a la mesa con Anna y Olaf ya que Kristoff había ido a hacer sus funciones, como el repartidor de hielo real de Arendelle que era así que solo se encontraban solas las hermanas y el muñeco de nieve, Hoy que estaban teniendo favorito de Anna; tortitas de papa con mermelada de arándano rojo encima.

-Anna estaba comiendo su segunda ración cuando ella dijo, -_Yo tengjo una ifdea gwena, peha la ecepjion,_ -Elsa negó con la cabeza al ver la falta de educación de su hermana menor, se limpió con una servilleta de forma elegante, mientras ella puso su vaso en la mesa.

-No hables con la boca llena, ¿y dime de que trata la idea?

Anna pasó sus alimentos y dijo: -Yo estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos tener tres pasteles para la fiesta

-¡Sí! – exclamo Olaf con emoción. -Nunca he visto un pastel, pero hay una primera vez para todo!"

-Anna tenemos ya un pastel de cinco capas! ¿Para que necesitas dos más? –Elsa no veía necesario encargar otros dos pasteles más, pues el pastel que mando a encargar era muy grande

-Pues es muy fácil, entre más pasteles mejor –respondió su hermana como si fuera la respuesta más lógica

-Sí, pasteles! -menciono Olaf enérgicamente.

Elsa se tapó la boca mientras ella se reía de la emoción de su hermana por los dulces. -Está bien, le diré al chef que prepare dos pasteles más. –al ver el entusiasmo de su hermana, Elsa decidió concederle ese capricho

-Si! -Anna gritó cuando saltó de su silla, agitando las manos frenéticamente en el aire.

Mientras la princesa y el muñeco de nieve, vitoreaban con emoción, la reina solo neo con una sonrisa

.

.

.

Norte dejó escapar un suspiro mientras recogía el último papel en el que un niño escribió sus deseos. Esperando ver desordenado escritura a mano, se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que los escritos eran sobre el papel. Él entrecerró los ojos y miró de cerca en el trozo de papel en la mano. La escritura era muy hermosa Para haberlo escrito un niño, antes de comenzar a leer la carta, algo lo interrumpió.

-¡Hey Norte! - oyó una voz familiar desde arriba y cuando miró, vio a Jack levitando y que sostiene un saco abultado. Su apariencia casi es la misma de siempre, solo que ahora su sudadera era de color azul turquesa, cabe resaltar que se veía más moderna, estaba adornada con bellos lienzos de color oro, con sus inseparables rastros de escarcha, pero lo más resaltante es que en donde se encontraba su corazón venia una hermosa G hecha de oro, traía unos guantes negros sin dedos, y su pantalón también tenía adornos dorados, aunque seguía igual de descalzo. Este chico no era nada más ni nada menos que Jack Frost, el guardián de la diversión, quien miraba al guardián del asombro con picardía.

-es mejor que cubras tus ojos... Y, probablemente, también tu nariz

-pero que… -antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Jack abrió el saco que traía en su espalda y el contenido que no era nada más que polvo blanquecino termino cubriéndolo completamente. El taller entero estalló en una risotada estridente de Jack quien se revolcaba en el suelo por la gran hazaña que acababa de hacer, sin embargo antes de que las carcajadas continuaran, la puerta se abrió. Dos elfos entraron y cuando vieron a Norte, les fue imposible evitar reírse del desafortunado guardián. Entonces, dos Yetis vinieron con Toothiana, Bunnymund y Sandman. Al ver al guardián del asombro en ese estado, tampoco pudieron contener la risa

-muy bien, el espectáculo se acabó -dijo Norte mientras estaba sacudiéndose el polvo en su ropa. Los Yetis y Elfos salieron dela habitación y santa volvió a hacer su trabajo mientras miraba a Jack de una forma no aprobatoria. Los Guardianes estaban todavía en la habitación, tratando de contener la risa pero fracasaron miserablemente. Después de asegurarse de que ya no hubiera más polvo en su ropa, Norte puso una mano en la cintura.

-creí haberles dicho que el espectáculo se había acabado ya dejen de reír. No hay más polvo en mí, ¿verdad?"

-Todavía te queda un poco en la barba –señalo el conejo de pascua y Norte se limpió inmediatamente su rostro. Después de asegurarse de no hubiera más polvo en su cuerpo, se volteo para mirar a su compañero de Guardianes.

-que broma tan graciosa, -espeto con sarcasmo -algún día de estos me vas a matar de un infarto

-descuida norte, juro que siempre visitare tu tumba

El guardián de la diversión negó con la cabeza –tu nunca cambias Jack… en fin díganme que es lo que hacen aquí

-Queríamos venir contigo a la entrega de regalos para los niños! Menciono el hada de los dientes, emocionada. ¿no es así, Jack? – el mencionado asintió con una sonrisa

Todos los otros guardianes miraban al guardián del asombro. Todos recordaron como derrotaron a pitch y como pudieron hacer que los niños volvieran a creer, pero sin embargo, el quien se encontraba mucho más feliz era Jack, pues después de 300 años por fin alguien pudo verlo.

-hace un año, que todo ha cambiado radicalmente –menciono el espíritu del invierno sonriendo. –Realmente, me siento mucho mas feliz –el guardian del asombro restregó sus nudillos en la cabeza del espíritu del invierno –oh vamos Jack no seas tan meloso

-está bien, ya puedes detenerte – dijo entre risas mientras hacia un esfuerzo por quitarse los nudillos de santa de su cabeza, cuando al fin se liberó de su "agarre", voló hacia la ventana más cercana. Miró a la caída de nieve y sonrió. –es muy hermoso

-Espera. Tengo una idea. -Norte susurró a los tres guardianes próximos a él. Explicó que una niña de un país donde reinaba la pobreza, que tenia un deseo muy especial, mientras que jack solo observaba el caer de la escarcha y nieve, se quedó cerca de la ventana, le pareció una escena muy hermosa, pero extrañamente solo miraba hacia un punto especifico mientras ignoraba totalmente la charla, pero ese bello espectáculo de nieve fue interrumpido por un rayo de luz oscuro, esa energía lo hizo sentir enfermo. Decidió dejar a sus amigos que siguieran charlando mientras se aventuraban.

Volando del polo norte Jack siguió su curso hacia la luz oscura.

**Cerca de unas montañas**

Había un chico de no más de 23 años de edad, tenía un especie de ritual mágico mientras observaba por una esfera de cristal, como se acercaba el espíritu del invierno hacia donde estaba el.

**-esto es mas que** **perfecto, el escenario está listo, los personajes principales y villanos están a la escena, todo está preparado solo falta alguien importante… el héroe principal, pero algo me dice que llegara muy pronto, esto es esplendido, en unos minutos la función esta por dar inicio**–dijo el chico mientras preparaba mas hechizos, se podía apreciar que un portal mágico muy poderoso estaba creándose.

.

.

.

-cuando Jack había llegado hacia el origen de la luz oscura, pudo ver al chico de ojos rojos –**al fin apareciste, el espectáculo está a punto de comenzar, la audiencia solo estaba esperando que apareciera el protagonista principal –**Jack sintió el peligro y empuño con fuerza su cayado -¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto de una forma desafiante.

**-todavía no ha llegado el tiempo de decirte quien soy yo, cuando sea el momento adecuado lo sabrás, ahora mismo dará comienzo la obra…** -lo siguiente que pudo ver, fue que todo se volvía muy oscuro…

El vacío era misterioso, pero era extrañamente cómodo… Sin duda alguna muy reconfortante… Pensaba que sería doloroso, a decir verdad, pensaba que con aquella magia iba a ocurrirle algo terrible, pero no sintió nada, La sensación de flotar continuaba… no era como estar en el agua, eso era seguro… está más bien como estar en medio del aire, pero con una continua e ininterrumpida presión que invadía todo su cuerpo, no era dolorosa, eso no, pero tampoco era cómoda, sin duda así se debía de sentir el estar muerto, pero era extraño… No era muy diferente a soñar… Pero sin duda estaba despierto.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría?… ¿Cuánto tiempo más faltaba?… Ya se estaba tardando, ¿cuanto iba a tardar?, quería saber qué es lo que ocurrió y que es lo que la magia había hecho con el.

¿Podría ver?, solo basto el separar los parpados para contestar esa interrogante, si, si podía ver, pero no había nada demasiado interesante que observar, todo a su alrededor era azul… un azul oscuro… Pareciese que estuviese dentro del agua… Aunque en vez del agua era algún fluido de mayor consistencia… Pero a pesar de eso podía respirar, podía ver sin sentir irritación... Ya había comprobado 3 de sus sentidos, eso le reafirmaba que estaba sano y salvo, pero no podía verificar su sentido del olfato, ahí no había nada más que ese fluido que la mantenía flotando, pero al menos los susurros le permitirían asegurarse de su sentido del oído…

Esperen… ¿susurros?... Sí, eso eran, no había duda, muy levemente e indescifrables, pero podía oírlos, eran susurros, que a cada segundo se habían más fuertes, a cada segundo podía identificarlos mejor… eran como dos hermosas voces angelicales, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Sintió mucho vértigo, mientras que al instante, le da un mareo que lo somete a la inconsciencia… tiempo después abre los ojos, desorientado, siente un duro piso de madera bajo su cuerpo, detrás de su cabeza y llenando su cabello, sobre el estaban algunas algas, a sus pies el basto océano, sobre su cabeza, una entrada a lo que al parecer era un reino.

Se endereza, adolorido, encorvándose debido al cansancio, todo su cuerpo estaba aletargado, luego de esa extrema experiencia, donde tuvo la suerte de salir ileso, había visto una sombra difusa en medio del aire, era la sombra de una chica, una chica triste, eso era lo último que recordaba, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía confundido.

Abre los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con el majestuoso océano, cuyas olas llegaban lentamente hasta sus pies y que susurraban de forma armoniosa. Posa su mano sobre su pecho, pone la palma sobre su corazón, sigue latiendo, tranquilo y sin prisas, estaba vivo, eso era algo. Luego la pone sobre la G dorada donde estaba su corazón, apretándolo levemente.

Posa una mano detrás de él, haciendo presión con su palma en el suelo de madera para poder quedar sentado de forma cómoda en la arena, mientras que pasa la otra por su cabeza, quitando las algas de su cabello, su blanco cabello.

-¿Dónde demonios…?, estoy

**Bien eso es todo ¿reviews?**


End file.
